Users of a communication application, such as a messaging application or an electronic mail application, converse on a threaded conversation channel by posting threaded conversations (for example, a message, an electronic mail message, such as an email, and the like) to the threaded conversation channel. The threaded conversation channel is displayed to one or more users associated with the threaded conversation channel. Typically, when a user posts a threaded conversation to the threaded conversation channel, the posted threaded conversation is instantaneously displayed on the threaded conversation channel and viewable to all the users associated with the threaded conversation channel. Instantaneously, as used herein, means the amount of time it takes for the data to be processed, conveyed, and displayed, including processing and networking delays (for example, within a few seconds or a minute).